Refugee
by Miu-Baby
Summary: "Are you hurt?" She gasped and looked back, her eyes wide in fear. The fear was quickly replaced in awe. She yearned to touch his wings and be engulfted into their beauty. Before she had a chance to reply, her eyes closed and she fell back. "Oh, shit!" Was the last thing she heard before giving in to the darkness.
1. The Beginning of The End

AN: Yes, it has been a while since I've been on and I deeply apologize my friends. I had to focus so much on school, graduation is nearing, and I had finally nailed a job! Anyways, many of my stories have not been finished. I don't know whether to discontinue or not. Let me know what you think. As you can see, I have made a new fan fiction that I wished to share with you. This has been on my mind for a while now, I was just itching to write it right away but just like all my older stories. They were rushed and not adequately written well; So I have taken my time in writing this chapter out. This is a fan fiction to Lauren Kate's, _Fallen. _Disclaimer to this, I do not own Lauren Kate's Fallen. All praise go to her. The plot belongs to me. And as you can see, I added a YouTube video, again. I do no own the video. But I wished to share the song that did give me part of the inspiration to the plot of the story, for it gives the perfect vibe and feel for the story. As much as I want to keep talking to you my fellow readers, but school work and more writing awaits me. Enjoy.

* * *

watch?v=eW_Up2sBVQ

**REFUGEE**

**Chapter 1. The Beginning of The End**

**T**hunder rolled through the skyline. The city streets were dark, cold and eerie. Pollution clouded the roads and alleys. Stumbling through the empty neighborhood, clouds of her breath escaping her lips; she kept looking back behind her in fright. "Come here, Precious," A voice echoed out from a few ways back. The girl gasped and clutched her shawl closer to her chest. She took a few steps back from the voice and suddenly tripped a trashcan that laid sprawled over the sidewalk. Trash was scattered all over the area. One of the perks of living in a city. She gave out a yelp of surprise and pain as her ankle twisted in a odd direction. "There you are, Precious," The voice snickered, growing closer. She froze, her eyes widening in fear.

_Clack...clack...clack..._

The man's footsteps grew closer ever so agonizingly closer. She was trembling in fear. Why was she just sitting here when she should be running for her life!? She snapped out of her terror frozen daze and gave a shriek, clambering to her feet and broke into a run in the opposite direction. '_I have to lose him! Oh, my ankle...' _She winced as her ankle started throbbing. '_I can't stop. I must get away!'_ She took a series of series, getting lost in the alleys of New York. After what seemed like forever, she came upon a dead end. She panted and turned around only to see her only exit being blocked from her pursuer. His shadowed figure slowly crept up to the girl, chuckling.

"No where to run, Angel," The only place the light from the city she could see was the sadistic smirk on his face. She whimpered and backed away from him, her ankle throbbing in pain.

"Please...no," She pleaded, shaking her head side to side.

"Now be a good girl and lay back," He reached into his pocket and flicked out a Swiss knife. She shrieked silently and clutched her shawl closer to her body.

"Stay away!" She said in a more forceful tone, fear still evident in her voice. The man laughed and stalked closer to her.

"You think you can scare me, _little girl_?" His tone turned from playful to cold and threatening. "Now, I will not repeat myself, _Precious_. Be a good girl and get on your back!" He growled and grabbed her by the arm, jerking her painfully towards him. She let out a pained cry only to cry louder when he threw her back into the wall. Hitting the back of her skull in to the brick wall, she slipped to the ground in a dizzy haze. She felt the man grab her good ankle and tug her forward, her bare back meeting the cold, dirty concrete. He chuckled as he started to undo the fly of his pants. "I promise, Baby, it won't hurt. Much," She stared at the sky above her, only seeing the dark, sickly yellow clouds. As soon as she felt his hand snake it's way up her thighs, she regained focus. She jerked away, only struggling to hold him back as he grabbed her wrists.

"No!" She screamed. "Someone help!"

"Shut up or I'll cut you, Bitch!" He threw his hand back to swing at her face. She screamed once more and closed her eyes. Feeling her life flash before her. She was going to be raped and killed and no one will miss her! The blow never came. The man that was above her was suddenly off of her and he let out a painful cry. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see the man laying a few feet away from her, laying facedown. She shivered and pulled her shawl closer to her, regaining all the warmth she lost. She breathed heavily and reached for the man. She turned him to his back only to screamed in horror. His face was ripped off into shreds, blood pooling to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" She gasped and looked back, her eyes wide in fear. The fear was quickly replaced in awe. Although his face was hidden in the shadows, she knew he was beautiful. He had no shirt, just regular blue jeans hanging loosely at his hips. He had perfect physique, well toned muscles and a perfect six pack worth of abs. But his body wasn't what caught her attention, it was his beautiful shining wings that unfolded to surround them both. She yearned to touch his wings and be engulfed into their beauty. Before she had a chance to reply, her eyes closed and she fell back. She fell into unconsciousness due to the injury the brick wall gave her, as well as the shock of the current event that had unfolded. "Oh, shit!" Was the last thing she heard before giving in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=eW_Up2sBVQ

**REFUGEE**

**Chapter 2.**

"To think, you have managed to escape my grasp," Through the darkness of the blackened room, a velvety voice chuckled. "Don't worry, my dear _Pet, _I'll bring you home," Suddenly a squared window lit up in a deep blue light. Through the glass, a room is seen holding only a broken glass container. Cords swung through the air, liquid oozing out of them. Lights flckered, broken and hanging from the ceiling. A mass of rubble laid half hazardly in the room. The blue light light up the mysterious voices figure, showing only half his face. His lips sneered into a malicious smirk. His smirk quickly disappeared as soon it appeared. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone, a number immediately dialed. "Ms. Sophia, see to it that preparations are made for our party," Silence. "Well done, see you then," The man looked back to the destoryed room, scowling.

* * *

She scrunched her eyes tightly, trying to block the light that invaded the darkness. It was too bright. Giving up, she opened her hazel flecked eyes to a open window. The sky was white, the clouds formed into a long sheet, hiding the true color of the sky. The sun was hidden amongst the clouds. She yawned and snuggled deeper into the pillow her head rested in. The covers providing her with a wonderful sense of warmth. Last night had seemed like nothing but a dream to her. She sighed contently and stretched her arms out above her. Realization slowly dawned on her as she felt a familiar dull ache returned to the back of her head. Gasping, she quickly shot up in a fetal position, quickly grabbing her head, which increased in pain. _'Oh, God! Did las night truly happen!? Was I being pursued by a rapist!' _She shaked in fear as her eyes darted through the room. It was her room. The setting is deemed familiar. Yes, she was back in her apartment. All beaten down and hard to keep.

The walls had chipped paint everywhere, revealing moldy bricks. Her room only consisted of a twin bed that can only fit one, a small dresser where she only had a few articles of clothing and a beaten radio playing a song which mostly consisted of static. Her bathroom had an old discolored bathtub, as well as a sing and toilet. It was not spacious as well. Her living room was conjoined with the kitchen, and not spacious like the bathroom. The fridge was small and had little food and a broken light. In the center of the living room was a tiny table big enough for two people and a tiny T.V stand in the very back corner. Little pictures decorated the walls. The only pictures visible was of her with her family in her childhood. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was hot in the apartment as well, considering there is no air conditioning, she has resorted to using the freezer to keep cool. She tried to stay out of her home for as long as she can, so to not dwell on how her life had gone downhill.

"How did I make it back home?" She wondered out loud to herself. She stumbled out of her bed, her feet meeting the wooden door. She made way to the living room/kitchen. She heard the sound of the oven on. The smell of eggs and toast reached her nose. She looked in the kitchen area and froze. There stood a younge man wearing nothing but a pair of baggy jeans, cooking in her kitchen. His back was musclar with two pink scars slashed down his back. His hair was a golden blonde, and seemed that it might feel soft as silk. She stared at the scars on his back and a vision of large wings engulfed her mind. She trembled and backed away, realizing what he was. She screamed. The young man jumped at the sound of her unexpected voice and turned to face her. Wrong move. The girl grabbed the closest thing to her, a book lying on her table, and threw it at him.

"H-hey!" He held his cheek, where the book struck and looked back at him in surprise.

"Get out of my apartment! Or else!" She yelled, grabbing her umbrella that laid near the front door.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Look, I made you some food. Just relax and we'll talk," He reasoned, his eyes sincere. There was no hint of malice or lies.

"No! Leave!" She yelled, pointing the umbrella towards him.

"Lucinda, please?" She gasped and clutched the umbrella closer to her.

"How do you know my name!?" She hissed at him. His eyes widened and for the first time, she has the opportunity to clearly see him. His face was just as muscular as his body. His jaw was locked and set. His blonde bangs hung over his stricking grey eyes, obtaining violet specks inside them. His skin would have been flawless if it weren't for a mole on his upper left cheek bone. Nonetheless, he was beautiful. That is when she noticed for the first time. "Where are your wings?" She asked, lowering the umbrella. His gaze hardened.

"I hoped that you wouldn't remember," He said, narrowing his eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him. Why didn't he want her to remember? "They're not gone. They're hidden," He sighed. "My name is Daniel. Daniel Grigori," He smiled shyly and held his out to her. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and shook.

"Well you seem to know my name. Lucinda Price," She replied. There was a moment of awkward silence. Lucinda and Daniel both kept their hands clapsed together. "If you don't mind me asking; what are you?" Daniel sighed and pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair.

"Obviously, I'm not human. Atleast, not anymore," He made a face that resembled an emotion of disgust.

"Not anymore? Are you saying you were one?" He looked back at Lucinda.

"It's a long story," Was his only reply.

* * *

AN: That is it for part two of my Refugee story. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I am reconsidering editing this one, for I believe it could've had more in it. Anyways, here are our character profiles! I tried to match up the characters as much as I can. I do not own the pictures, but I own the story lines I have made up for the characters. Anyways, please comment and review!

Lucinda Price

Age: 21

Person: A hard working college girl struggling with everyday life. She prefers for people to call her Luce. She works at a part-time bakery, sometimes working overtime in order to pay due rent. Never really one for socializing, Lucinda keeps to herself but loves to listen to people talking about their problems and life events. Lucinda wanted to be a therapist when she graduates from college.

Lucinda met Daniel in a dark alley after he saved her life. Little is known about Daniel besides he used to be human, but he somehow gained an appearance of an Angel.

Daniel Grigori

Age: 23 as it seems

Person: What is known so far about Grigori is that he used to be human and he saved Lucinda from meeting death. It appears that he is ashamed of his current nature. His hobbies are to cook and read. He despises wearing shirts for they are too constricting and hates hiding his wings. His second encounter with Lucinda after she awoke from her shock , he chose to hide them so to not scare her.

Daniel sees himself as a freak, or a monster. How he gained his angelic appearance is unknown. Further will be known of Grigori later on.


End file.
